GUNDAM WING: DOMÉSTICO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Shonen ai. Un Heero-Wu algo extraño...pero espero que no del todo. Trate de hacer lo mejor para esta cuarta convocatoria (facebook: "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español")


**Fic para la cuarta convocatoria el grupo en facebook: "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español"**

**Advertencias: Los personajes pueden estar algo (mucho) fuera de lo que se podría esperar de ellos.**

* * *

**DOMÉSTICO**

**Por DarkCryonic**

* * *

Cuando coinciden en alguna comida, se sienta uno frente al otro sin mediar palabra. A veces se quedan mirando por segundos tan breves que nadie, además de ellos mismo, llega a darse cuenta. Dentro de la poca domesticidad que comparten, ya hay ciertos hábitos que se conocen.

Como siempre, Heero suele acercar el salero a su plato, para segundos después ver aparecer una ágil mano que se encarga de alejarlo. 01 siempre gruñe cuando ve alejarse a su amigo, el salero. ¿Quién se preocupa de la salud cuando te puede matar una bala o una explosión? Hasta donde él sabe, sólo Chang.

Duo, suele ser el único en entender el intercambio de opiniones sobre alimentación, y no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber de qué lado está. Así que siendo un buen hermano en armas acerca su plato lleno de patatas fritas a 01, solidarizando. Heero se come varias para hacer rabiar a Chang. Aunque no siempre tiene la suerte de tener a 02 acompañándolo en la misión eterna de hacer enojar a Chang Wu Fei. Hasta ha llegado a entender porque Maxwell gasta tanto de su tiempo en hacerlo. Es fascinante verle apretar los puños aguantándose las ganas de patearles el trasero.

* * *

La primera vez que se besaron, pareció más un accidente que otra cosa. Heero sólo recuerda un mordisco en su labio inferior y el sabor a sangre. Chang termina con un dolor en la espalda, donde las uñas de Heero se clavaron, no sabe si para sacárselo de encima o para apretarlo más contra él.

Pasan tres días mirándose de reojo cada vez que coinciden en la misma habitación.

La segunda vez, también parece más una casualidad. Pero esta vez es Heero quien muerde al chino y éste trata de sostenerse de la ropa del otro para no perder el equilibrio. Se separan cuando Duo pasa cerca y se pone a aplaudir.

Heero se le queda viendo con la intención de sacar su arma, el chino trata de ajustar la cinta que sostiene su cabello. Duo huye del lugar mientras se ríe. Heero voltea a ver al Wu Fei que ya está alejado dos pasos de él.

La tercera vez que se besaron, fue 2 minutos después de la segunda. Heero susurra palabras rápidas. Chang le mira con seriedad y asiente un par de veces. Y todo parece volverse claro entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando llegan a coincidir en una de las habitaciones de descanso no hay mucho problema. Los dos son ordenados. No tienen muchas pertenencias, por lo que es fácil organizar sus laptop, armas y pequeños bolsos con ropa.

El único problema es ponerse de acuerdo en que cama van a usar para dormir. A Heero no le gusta dormir cerca de la puerta, y Chang odia estar cerca de la ventana. Sería fácil decidir donde dormirá cada uno si no fuera por un pequeño dilema: llevan más de 4 meses compartiendo la misma cama, y no piensan dejar de hacerlo. Así que Heero a veces cede y terminan estando cerca de la puerta; otras, es el chino quien tiene que aguantar el dormir junto a la ventana. Pero por alguna razón, ya no se quejan demasiado.

* * *

Han decidido no volver a hablar sobre armas de fuego o armas blancas. No se ponen de acuerdo. No tienen los mismos gustos. Pero de todas formas, es fácil encontrarlos en algún lugar, dándose las espaldas limpiando sus respectivas armas. A veces, hasta sus espaldas están tocándose. Duo siempre les molesta cuando les encuentra dentro de su burbuja de intimidad. Trowa suele dejarlos en paz y darse la vuelta para irse a otro lugar. Quatre sonríe, y hace como Barton.

En conclusión: Duo no aprenderá nunca lo que es la preservación de la vida, menos cuando es la suya, y terminará siendo perseguido por los pilotos con demasiadas ganas de cortarle la trenza o meterle un balazo entre las cejas.

* * *

Cuando discuten el que más vocifera es el chino. 01 suele mantenerse frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándole de forma fija esperando que se calle. Quatre es el único que sabe que Heero si se interesa en lo que Chang le grita, o en lo que se guarda bajo tanta agresividad. Cuando el silencio se instala entre ellos, Heero baja los brazos, inclina el rostro levemente sin quitar los ojos del otro y alarga una mano hacia él. Wu Fei suele demorar hasta tres minutos en acercarse y apoyarse en él. Heero le aprieta contra sí y le murmura cosas que nadie puede escuchar. El chino, a veces, le golpea el costado. Otras, le empuja para salir huyendo a toda velocidad, no sin antes gritarle un "¡vete al demonio!". Heero, en el último caso, siempre termina corriendo tras él.

* * *

Una vez pasaron un mes entero en el que no se vieron las caras. Duo apenas había soportado a Heero en la misión. Hasta intentó cambiar de compañero, pero nadie quería aguantarse el mal humor del piloto del Wing.

Chang había trabajado solo. Y había terminado antes que ellos con su parte de misión. Así que cuando el Wing y Deathscytes habían entrado al hangar de resguardo, él estaba allí esperando por ellos con su típica cara de seriedad.

Heero había bajado de su Gundam disimulando las contusiones, tratando de caminar derecho y seguro. Habría salido bien si Duo no le hubiera dicho **"Heero está hecho mierda, aún no sé cómo pudo pilotear al Wing y estar de pie ahí**" mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo y le sonreía con cara de _esta es mi venganza_.

10 minutos después estaba en una cama de la ala hospitalaria conectado a una intravenosa y siendo revisado por un médico.

Media hora después estaba con una sábana hasta el cuello y con órdenes de reposo por tres días. Chang pasó dos días vigilándole. Por alguna razón no fue tan malo estar allí.

* * *

La primera vez que fueron encerrados juntos por el enemigo, Heero miró algo avergonzado al chino cuando fue arrojado dentro de la celda. Asintió como saludo antes de dejarse caer sentado a su lado. Chang se le queda viendo con ganas de reír.

**-¿Supongo que no es una misión de rescate o sí?-**

-**Es culpa de Duo.** —Dijo afirmando la espalda a la pared y dejando parte de su costado apoyado en el chino.

Fueron rescatados por el trenzado un día después. Tampoco es que no hubieran podido salir por si solos, pero por alguna razón, estar ahí no era tan malo.

* * *

Sus tiempos en las duchas son breves. Cuando despiertan, Chang es el primero en levantarse y meterse al baño, mientras Heero se encarga de arreglar la cama. Apenas termina de acomodarla, el chino aparece con una toalla amarrada a la cintura dejándole libre el cuarto de baño.

Heero no suele gastar demasiado tiempo bañándose, aunque a veces se demora un par de minutos más para evitar ver al chino medio desnudo aun vagando en el cuarto.

La última vez, terminó bañándose por segunda ocasión con agua fría mientras el chino le regañaba desde el cuarto por comportarse como adolescente.

* * *

Cuando les toca pilotear un transbordador suele hacerlo Heero. Chang ya no se molesta en intentarlo. Supone que a veces a 01 le gusta sentirse que está al mando de alguna cosa que los compete a los dos, así que se sienta junto a él y se dedica a dormir o disfrutar del paseo.

* * *

Nunca han hablado del futuro. De alguna forma lo entienden como un tema que no hay que poner entre ellos. Hay cosas más importantes. Hay cosas más instantáneas. Más fugaces. Más…

Existe una guerra allá afuera, y porque no decirlo, dentro de ellos. Nadie sabe quién ganará. Nadie si quiera sabe si estarán vivos dentro de las próximas horas. Nadie sabe. Y por lo mismo, Heero se conforma con poder tomarle de la mano cuando están en el hangar mirando sus gundam o por debajo de la mesa cuando pueden salir al mundo.,

Y Wu Fei… se detiene a guardar cada detalle que les une por doméstico que parezca, cada palabra velada que deja un gusto a "_para siempre_" y lo que a veces se siente como un _"todo el tiempo que estemos vivos"_…

Y sonríe, porque con eso le basta por el momento. Con eso puede seguir adelante, hasta que todo se detenga y tenga que ver el presente bajo otro prisma.

* * *

**DC**

**09.04.15**

**/A veces la noche es demasiado profunda, tanto... que el tomarse de las manos no basta. Y existe una necesidad de respirar el mismo aire, sentir el mismo calor...aun cuando la distancia quema con sus fuertes brazos. Hay llamas que nunca se apagaran, aunque venga el cielo y caiga sobre ellas.**

**Siempre termino hablándole al dios que vive dentro de ti.**

**y entendiendo que es más piadoso, más tremendo que el mismo universo.../**


End file.
